De l'amitié à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas
by Prime-Saphira
Summary: Une simple histoire de pari.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling , mais l'histoire m'appartiens !

**Couple :** Harry/Hermione.

**Rating :** K.

Voilà, la toute première histoire que j'ai écrite, i ans. Je la trouve un peu nulle, mais je voulais savoir ce que d'autre personne en penseraient. Donc, j'ai décidée de la publier. Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions tout en étant pas trop méchant. Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe qui m'aurai échappées. =) Merci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

De l'amitié à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rentée et Hermione et Ginny était dans leur salle commune. Hermione était en train de lire son livre préférait pour la 1 millionième fois, alors que Ginny, elle, lui parlait. Hermione ferma son livre et parla avec Ginny.  
- Alors tu es d'accord ?  
- D'accord avec quoi ?  
- Bah, pour le pari, tu m'as écouté où pas ?  
- Oui, oui, je t'ai écouté et d'accord pour le pari.  
- Alors, tu vas le faire tout de suite ?  
- Mais qu'es-ce-que je vais faire au juste ?  
- Bah, allait dire bonne nuit à Harry, avec un baiser !  
- QUOI ! MAIS T' ES MALADE, je ne ferais jamais ça !  
- Mais c'est le pari et t'es obligé de le faire !  
Après, mûre réflexion, elle consenti enfin à accepter son pari. Alors Ginny s'empressa de la, faire monter dans l'escalier pour finir par arriver devant la porte de la chambre des garçons. Mais tout à coup Hermione s'arrêta et se retourna.  
- Non, Ginny, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est mon meilleur ami quand même !  
- Mais on s'en fiche, c'est qu'un pari de toute façon.  
- Bon d'accord, dit Hermione un peu inquiète.  
Elle frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un Harry surpris qu'elles viennent frappé à leur porte à cette heure là en plus (minuit). Quand, elle l'aperçu ouvrir la porte juste habillé d'un bas de pyjama et donc torse-nu et les garçons qui ne dormait pas eux non plus, elle tenta de faire demi-tour mais, Ginny la stoppa et la repoussa vers la porte se qui intrigua Harry et les garçons qui étaient surpris eux aussi de leur présence.  
A ce moment la Hermione fit un pas vers Harry et lui dit "désolé", elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa timidement et plus profondément, ensuite en mettant ses bras autour de son coup. Harry surprit par se geste voulu l'arrêta mais quand elle amplifia son geste, il lui répondit en lui enserrent la taille et l'approchant plus vers lui. Quand, il s'arrêtèrent sous le regard médusé des garçons et de Ginny, lui resta sur place, complètement envoûté et Harry reparti en entraînant Ginny avec elle, mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui dire :  
- Bonne nuit Harry !  
Après lui avoir dit, elles reprirent leur chemin vers leur chambre.  
Harry, lui complément béat ferma la porte et se dirigea vers son lit puis s'allongea et tira les rideaux de son lit et rêva d'Hermione toute la nuit.  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, après s'être préparé, il descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et en espérant voir Hermione .  
Arrivé dans la grande salle, il se dirigea vers la table des Griffondor et vit que Hermione était déjà en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Alors, il se dirigea vers elle et se penchât pour lui parler à l'oreille :  
- Viens me rejoindre juste après les cours sous l'arbre prés du lac dans le parc, j'ai à te parlais.  
Voyant qu'elle allait répliquer, il rajouta :  
- Ne pose pas de questions et viens c'est tout.  
Hermione complètement subjugué par son comportement ne dit rien et continua de manger tandis qu'Harry s'installa à côté d'elle et entama son petit-déjeuner sans un regard de tout le repas. Après, le petit- déjeuner, ils partirent en cours sans un mot. Ils eurent deux heures de Potions avec Severus Rogue et deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Remus Lupin.

Après, les cours Harry se précipita vers l'arbre prés du lac et attendit Hermione . Hermione , quand à elle, inquiète mais à la fois curieuse de se qu'Harry avait à lui dire, se dirigea sans précipitation vers le point du rendez-vous et vit qu'Harry l'y attendait déjà adossait à l'arbre. Un peu septique, elle se dirigea vers lui sans qu'il puisse la voir et arrivé derrière lui, elle respira un bon coup et lui toucha l'épaule pour le prévenir de sa présence. Harry, tellement enfouie dans ses pensées, se releva avec précipitation au contacte de la main d'Hermione, et se retourna vers une Hermione inquiète. A cette vue, il lui prit les mains pour la rassurer un peu et se lança :  
- Hermione , j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais, tout d'abord, je veux, que tu sache que je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, si tu n'ai pas d'accord avec se que je vais te dire.  
- Mais Harry...  
- Non, 'Mione, ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît, et laisse-moi te dire ce pourquoi, tu es là. Je veux te dire que tu compte beaucoup pour moi, plus que tu ne le crois, que je ne veux surtout pas perdre ton amitié. Ce que je vais te dire ne changera en rien notre amitié si tu n'es pas d'accord avec. Je veux te dire que...que...  
- Que quoi Harry, dit Hermione avec espoir.  
- Que... que... que je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix inaudible.  
Hermione n'ayant rien entendu lui demanda de répéter ce qu'il avait dit :  
- Tu peut répéter ce que tu as dit, je n'ai rien entendu de ce que tu as dit.  
- 'Mione, j'ai dit que... que JE T'AIME !  
Harry avait crié en disant ça et cela abasourdie complètement Hermione qui laissa ses bras tombés et perdit pendant une seconde ses esprits. Harry à ce geste compris qu'il avait eu tors de lui dévoilé ses sentiments et voulu s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais Hermione se ressaisie à ce moment et se lança à sa poursuite. Quand Harry fut retenu par une main qui avait attrapé son avant-bras, il s'arrêta et regarda cette main sur son avant-bras et remonta sa tête pour voir finalement que s'était la main d'Hermione, qu'il ne rêvé pas, qu'elle l'avait suivi et le retenait maintenant. Alors, il lui fit face et Hermione lui dit :  
- Attend, Harry, ne part pas.  
Puis, elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec légèreté, s'écarta pour lui susurré à l'oreille :  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
Et elle reprit son baiser mais avec passion cette fois si, en entourant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry pour l'attirer plus prés vers elle. Harry, lui plus heureux que jamais, lui enserre la taille et l'attira encore plus prés de lui, jusqu'à lui collé ses reins sur les siens et approfondit encore plus son baisser. Mais après un temps qui leur fut une éternité, ils se séparèrent à regret pour reprendre de l'oxygène. Ils se firent de grands sourires et repartirent main dans la main vers La Grande Salle. En chemin, elle lui demanda :  
- Harry !  
- Oui !  
- Quand, est tu tombé amoureux de moi ?  
- Et bien, dés notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express mais, je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'il y a deux ans au bal de noël, quand, je t'ai vu descendre les escaliers, je me suis rendu compte que je ne te voyais plus seulement comme ma meilleure amie mais comme une femme et en plus, tu étais absolument magnifique ce soir là, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais, je ne le savais pas encore, ça n'est que hier soir quand tu m'a embrassé, que je m'en suis rendu compte ,que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimait, que je t'aime et que je l'aimerai toujours.  
S'approchant de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais sens s'apercevoir que cela se fit devant La Grande Salle, qui les regardé avec de grands yeux, y compris les professeurs et leurs amis à la table des Griffondors. Ils se détachèrent et Harry lui dit :  
- Je ne pourrai jamais me passé de t'embrasser, avec un petit sourire coquin.  
Quand, ils se tournèrent et vit qu'il était devant La Grande Salle, les visages des élèves, des professeurs et de leurs amis, tournés vers eux, leurs joues se rosissent, ils se regardèrent avec un petit sourire en coin. Toujours main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs places habituelles et prirent leur déjeuner tous les deux, cette fois si sans se quitté des yeux.  
Après avoir déjeuné et après leur cours de botanique, métamorphose et d'histoire de la magie, qu'ils ont passé côte à côte, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune ou ils retrouvèrent tous les Griffondor qui les attendaient, certain étant ravi pour eux d'autre (surtout les filles, qui se demandaient ce que Harry trouvé à Hermione ), l'étaient beaucoup moins. Leurs amis vinrent les féliciter en leur dissent :  
- Bah, il été tant, dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.  
- Oué, c'est vrai, dit Ron mettant son bras autour de l'épaule de sa soeur avec lui aussi un grand sourire.  
- Mais, que voulez-vous dire par là? Interrogea Harry, qui serait Hermione par la taille.  
Ginny prit la parole avant que son frère de débite des idioties, comme d' habitude.  
- Bah, tout le monde était au courant que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait que vous, qui ne vous en rendiez pas compte.  
- Quoi, tous le monde le savait? dit Hermione .  
- Bah, oui, à ton avis pourquoi, je t'ai lancée ce pari l'autre soir, s'était pour te poussé à lui dire, se que tu ressentais pour lui.  
- Bah, alors merci Ginny, je te revaudrais ça un jour, dit Harry, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avant d'embrasser Hermione .  
Hermione , elle lui dit :  
- Merci, sens toi ont n'en seraient pas là.  
- Oué, ça c'est vrai, vous en seriez encore au stade de meilleurs amis, qui se lancent des regards et des sourires en coins.  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Hermione et Harry, qui en profitèrent pour s'éclipser vers les escaliers menant aux chambres de l'étage supérieur. Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre d'Harry et y entrèrent. Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit d'Harry et s'enlassèrent dans les bras l'un contre l'autre, après avoir refermé les rideaux du lit d'Harry et avoir jeté un sort d'insonorisation.  
Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et tout à coup Hermy rompit le contact et lui dit :  
- Harry, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.  
- Mais, tu es sur, tu le veux vraiment ?  
Pour toute réponse, elle se positionna sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Alors Harry l'enserre et l'embrassa encore plus profondément, puis se retourna pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Ils firent l'amour avec passion et tendresse à la fois, et ils finirent la nuit enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
